Solve for $k$ : $19 = k + 27$
Subtract $27$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{19 {- 27}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ 19 &=& k + 27 \\ \\ {-27} && {-27} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 19 {- 27} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = -8$